Breaking News
Latest In Truthy News EMERGENCY UPDATE! BLACK MOOSLIM AND DIABEETUS MAN STEALS STEPHEN’S DOCTORATE!!! Threat Level: RED! THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY. THE BLACK MOOSLIM MAN WHO ESCAPED FROM JAIL LAST NIGHT HAS TEAM UP WITH A DIABEETUS MAN AND HAZ STOLEN STEPHEN’S DOCTORATE!!!! Please, if anyone see these two traitors, contact DHS as soon as possible!!! But do not contact the mooslim tyrant; we have for a fact that Obama and the mooslim thief are actually pals! Local police will soon pay a “visit” to Obama for criticizing The Police (we know for a fact that mooslims and black people are afraid of ‘da police’). There is a suspicion that this is part of the Obama Conspiracy to destroy America. Emergency News: Dangerous Black Man on the Loose! GOP Demands full investigation The United States of Patriotic America. July 22, 2009 - News that a dangerous mooslim black man was able to escape from his jail cell is putting the whole nation under the shadows of fear. The GOP is demanding a full investigation and the subsequent arrest of the black man mooslim criminal. :“This is ridiculous, this is America! Why should our white citizens be afraid of going home at night or being able to sleep soundly while this “black man” is on the streets?? How can the police let him get away free?” declared an unidentified man in a crisp, linen hood. The failure of the Libural Media to cover this incident demonstrates that America is unsafe as long as the joos the mooslim tyrant keeps his grip and control on America’s voices. But luckily Fox News has not shied away on criticizing the failures of the mooslim’s administration. The mood in America is that of fear, fear that maybe the mooslim leader is behind the conspiracy to liberate every black mooslim in prison so they can take arms and attack White America Real America. :“The fact that this happened during the watch of the Obama Administration clearly demonstrates that Obama is soft on “Black Mooslim Criminals”. I suspect he himself is a criminal, otherwise why he let this black man mooslim criminal go free? If I was him, I would have locked the black man mooslim criminal forever,” declared an unidentified, yet concerned citizen. News of a black mooslim loose on our streets has put many of our American Citizens on alert. Demand for safety measures has driven many of them to attain a piece of security against any black man mooslim attacks or home invasion. :“I am sure my AK-47 would be good enough to drive away any black man mooslim that tries to break my home!” declared an average fearful home owner. There will be a rally next week to demand the mooslim tyrant to resign for failing to keep America safe from the threat of black mooslim criminals intent on scaring us all to death. Concerned citizens are already demanding for the tyrant’s resignation and their movement is growing! With the mounting evidence against this Administration’s failure, it is only a matter of time before he is forced to resign. But luckily not every black man is a mooslim, we have this one dude who is helping us to fight off the mooslim black menace… what was his name again? This Time In History: Long before there was a Wikiality.com there was The Wikiality Real American Times, one of the must trusted newspapers on its time. It was funded in 1969 and then declared bankruptcy in 1970. But during that brief time it was considered one of the greatest newspaper ever! It was so great that we suspect it foresaw the coming of Stephen Colbert! Here is an old article from its glorious days... “The Wikiality Real American Times: America Conquers Moon!” Nixon has succeeded where JFK failed. The United States of Nixonland. July 20, 1969. - America, we finally did it! We have conquered the moon!! The pinko commies have lost! Too bad for them, maybe they should dig up the rotten corpse of Stalin and ask him for forgiveness for their failure to beat us. Of course the commies are calling foul and saying that America is lying, that we “Fabricated” the moon landing, that the whole thing is a Hoax. Anyone who calls America’s moon landing a hoax is a commie!! This is a great moment for America and I hope those NASA geeks remember to safeguard the footage so we can show it our grandchildren in the coming years. According with sources, The Greatest Capitalist President of America, President Nixon, will be unveiling new plans for the moon. :“The President wants to built a Moon Fortress to protect it from the commies. The project could cost millions of dollars, but it will be worth it. If America doesn’t do it, who else will? The commies? We cannot let them! The Moon is part of America now!” declared one of Nixon’s aids. Many corporations and businesses have shown interest on the moon’s real estates and they are already buying lots of properties. “Wikiality Real America Times” suspects that by the end of 1990 we will have Hotels in the moon, Casinos in the moon, and maybe even a large beach in the moon! Soon Americans will be able to spend their vacation in the moon. The sky is the limit!! President Nixon will meet with our New American Heroes as soon as they finish negotiating with the mooninites for a peace treaty. The mooninites will love our “mooninites reservations” that we have prepared for them; while we extract any precious metal that is littering their land. That seems fair. :“President Nixon is already busy at the moment with his "new national health strategy". We believe his plan will create the Best Health Care system in the world for centuries to come! As soon as President Nixon is done with negotiations with the mooninites, he will negotiate with the Chinese for a new line of credit. President Nixon believes this will encourage the Chinese to become Capitalist by allowing us to borrow lots of money from them. I mean what’s the worst that could happen?” declared a trusted source, William Mark Felt, Sr. We are told that Mr. Felt has a terrible sore throat and that he wont give any more details of Nixon’s plan. While America awaits the return of our Space Heroes, President Nixon will spend his time at the Watergate Hotel. We are told that they are fumigating the White House for bugs and it is just too toxic to stay there at the moment. The Watergate Hotel is famous for holding the first “Bear Summit” in the world to deal with the Bear menace; this year’s summit is funded by The Prescott Group, America’s most trusted Corporation. Now that America has conquered the moon, we can do anything!! Anything is possible! But not everyone is happy with the turn of events; a local crazyman has declared that the moon landing is one of the signs of the end of the world. :“Is the end man, the end!! This is just the beginning!! Man has spit in the face of God by conquering the moon! I can see a dark future for America. One day blacks will have the vote, racism will be over, fairies will be able to get man-marry, the Supreme Court will be ruled by a Racist Mexican, crime will spiral out of control and America will elect a black president…” Nah… now that’s impossible! It will never happen. But one thing is for certain, this is a victory for America and for the GOP! Who’s Honoring Stephen Colbert for War Vet Status Now? The Fans!! We can do it! The United States of Colbertica. July 17, 2009 - It has been a tough week for our Glorious Stephen Colbert. First the Emmys denied his awesome recognition by dropping their "individual performance" category from all Variety, Music or Comedy programs… such a sad day. Now poor Stephen is only left to reminiscent about the good old days of conflicts… Sure he cried, moaned, and groaned, but he grew stronger with each loss... It has also deprived us the fans the opportunity to see any future conflicts with Stephen Colbert with any other old entertainers of yesteryears that no one remembers anymore… Sure the Emmys compensated Stephen Colbert with new categories… but is just not the same… Then we learned that Keith Olbermann is a coward who has refused to recognize Colbert as a serious journalist! He refused Stephen the honor to name Stephen Colbert Olbermann's Worst Persons In The World |“Worst Person In The World”… it seemed like a sad and depressing time… But now we the fans can change all that! Because we were given the honor and the challenge to honor Our Glorious Stephen by helping him become a War Veteran!! (the non-homeless crazy street lunatic Vietnam kind but the good kind!) This is a great honor!! Let us help our Glorious Stephen by signing the petition online!! He is the only one who can save America from the crazy liburals! *Sign Petition to make Stephen Colbert a War Hero!! (what are you waiting for? We need 7000 more signatures!!!) Personal Editorial: The Onion For Sale Nation, I am sad to inform you that one of the finest established Truthiness Media is going for sale. Now Wikiality.com doesnt give much thought on the fall of another media giant, the less of them the better, until we were informed that America will be loosing The Onion! Like many Newspapers around the Nation, they are hemorrhaging money because no one reads newspapers anymore, so the printing Media is going away like the dinosaurs, which they never existed since they are actually God's little tests for the faithful. Now most of those newspapers are liberal hippie bear-loving liberals so there is no great lost there... but the lost of The Onion is a terrible blow for Truthiness and we are saddened for the loss. But there are some good news. The Onion is looking for buyers and we have learned that The Onion has approached Stephen Colbert with an attractive offer!! This is great! Imagine the combination of The Onion plus Stephen Colbert will equal Onion Truthiness!! This merger could literally bring America to its knees! Unfortunately we also learned that The Onion also approached John Stewart, dont do it Onion!! John will fill The Onion Media with liburals, bears, and gays!! It will be the end of The Onion as we know it! Joo Continues to Bully Real American Financial Guru :Nation, it has come to my attention that The Joo is continuing with his bullying ways… leave Wall Street, Madoff, the Super Rich and Jim Cramer Alone! Sotomayor Will Demand Compulsory Abortions For Everyone! Get two abortions, your first one is free The Alien States of Immigrant Amurica. July 15, 2009 - Yesterday the GOP tried their best to grill Maria Sotomayor to confess her anti-American bias, but the racist illegal queen was not intimidated by the GOP’s awesomeness. There is concern among Real Americans that she will be confirmed no matter what. But what is most disturbing, besides the fact that she is an illegal racist latina Terrorist who will become a Supreme Activist Judge Justice, is the fact that we are giving away the job of Supreme Court Justice to an illegal. America is outsourcing the Law of The Land to illegals. This is just the beginning of the Illegal Alien Invasion. Soon an exodus of illegals will reach our shores and drain our Nation’s resources. The new wave of Illegal Welfare Queens is just one more example of the deplorable state of our Nation… now we are outsourcing Welfare Queens to other countries! These illegals are taking away welfare money from America's Welfare Queens and the liburals are giving it away to illegal Alien Welfare Queens! When will the liburals learn? But fear not, the GOP is already working in many ways to stop the illegals and the Welfare Queens from stealing from America. Get a job! (not the illegals, I am talking to the Welfare Queens, you illegals are not welcome) We need to stop giving free money to these “undesirables”. I know of no Real American that will stoop so low… The GOP has assured us that they had done their best to fix the Illegal Alien Problem, they have gone so far as to use “un-orthodox methods” to discourage their invasion, but there has been little success. These illegals are not like us Real Americans, they are a threat to society and a threat to our children. The Libural Media will accuse me of being a racist, but I am not a Racist. There is no more racism in America, and I am just exercising my rightwing hate monger message freedom of speech which harms no one, the hippie bear-loving liburals will censor anything that doesn’t fit their ideological agenda and propaganda. I will not be silent! I have already witnessed the Fall of America. The Mooslim tyrant will enslave us and destroy us all and unless we act now or it will be too late for us! The Mooslim leader is already on the move to replace Private Health Care with his Socialized Medicine for All Americans and we are already getting comments on how Socialized Medicine has destroyed their lives, even before it has already taken effect! It’s that destructive! Worst, we received news that to pay off his socialized experiment, he will tax the rich a 100% of their wealth! You bastard!! Worser, now that Obama took over America’s banks he can take away all of our money to pay off the National Debt. Is true, we have evidence to prove it! With the fall of the free market, I have witnessed horrors beyond description. Small businesses being destroyed, big corporations too big to fail being taken over by the mooslim tyrant… Wal-Mart, that real American industry, has been taken over by liberal hippies and environmentalist bears!!! What is happening to America??? This is not the America that I know! It should not be surprise that it will be easy for Obama to implement his socialist policies now that he has that racist latina on the bench. Its just a matter of time before Gay Marriage is mandatory. The Gay Army will parade through Washington DC to commemorate their new Racist Illegal Latina Justice Sotomayor for giving away gay favors. But I fear it wont stop there, America’s education will also be changed to fit Obama’s ideology… our children’s future is at the hands of a socialist mad man. We must pray America, we must pray that our Real Patriotic Soldiers are being kept safe away from The Gay menace and safe away from the Atheist menace… We will need our troops soon to deal with the coming threat… Fear not, God will protect the righteous, we have enough followers to overturn the Gay Atheist movement! Also pray for me… it seems that the mooslim tyrant is coming for me! Is true, I haz evidence!!! America’s Economy Continues to Sink Libural Welfare Queens demand more free money The Welfare States of America. July 9, 2009 - Enough I say!! According with sources the mooslim tyrant has a new plan to unleash a new river of free money to his libural friends… you know, as a way to “thank them” for their support! This is an affront to our sacred free market!! If only Bush could stop him! …wait… maybe Cheney can stop him… The worst part is that our joowish friends in Israel are starting to loose patience with the mooslim administration and their communist islamofacist agenda to destroy Israel! Real America is tired of the failed policies of the Obama Administration, we just gave away a bailout and now since the poor liked so much they want to do it again! I knew this would happen! The mooslim administration doesn’t seem to understand how the free market system works at all! Stop giving away bailout money to undeserving bastards poor people! America is a Free Democratic Republican Nation! We have rights in this country! And now the mooslim libural is trying to trample those rights! Because of his libural policies we have terrorists invading our shores, terrorists invading our swimming pools during our summer time, and terrorists invading our sacred grounds! The mooslim terrorists are everywhere!! :"I was scared! We had these mini-mooslims surrounding us! They came out of nowhere!!" declared a scared parent. "I was really afraid for the well being of my children!! Mooslims invading our swimming pools! What has the world come to? If you ask me is Obama's fault, ever since he got elected mooslims have developed this sense of entitlement and such, next thing you know they will demand the right to vote! Please! Someone think of our white children!!" (according with sources these terrorists are possibly foreigners, midgets, and zombies) The worst part is that the liburals are not helping to contain the mooslim threat! Instead they are actually encouraging it!!! Traitors!!! Clearly this is a plan to destroy America! We know for a fact that Obama is planning to incarcerate Real Americans and sent them to Concentration Camps! Obama, we know about your gayfying plan to turn us all gay! Why else is he sending Real Americans to prison? Real Americans wont rest until the sanctity of Heterosexual Marriage is secured… But fear not! We still have Real American Heroes, like Republican Hero Jefferson Beauregard Sessions III who is fighting the mooslim communist threat to safeguard America! Then there is Real Christian American Hero, Republican Rep. Steve King, who is fighting against the insidious libural policies to welcome more mooslims into the country. And let us not forget Fox & Friends’ friendly advice to stop the mooslim threat. There is still hope for America and the GOP’s promising plan to restore America’s fortunes looks promising! As soon as the mooslim one is gone the GOP will start giving away tax cuts and reduce spending to restore our economy; and we know those plans worked so well in the past! What could possibly go wrong with their new plan? Besides the GOP’s plan will help resolve our Healthcare problems for good!! Trust them, they know what is good for you... they know what they are doing! Also I would like to take this moment to inform all of you that I have just come up with a great scheme plan to make a lot of money! I promise you, nothing can possibly go wrong with my plan… Liburals: The Party of Haters Libural progressives are Secret Racists The Racist States of KKK Obamamerica. July 6, 2009 - When the Founding Fathers established a new Republic in America, to become the new beacon of light and liberty, they did it during the darkest times of barbarism and liburalism. People around the world wanted to bask in the sweet sweet warmth of liberty, which is why they brought people of other races Nations to our shores to enslave to teach them about democracy, freedom, and liberty… and to also civilized them, just like how we civilized the injuns in here. But now the promise of America is being threatened by Racism and Liburalism! The hippie bear-loving liberals claim that they are tolerant and accepting of people of all colors, races, and religions… as long as they adopt the atheist communist gay agenda as their own. Otherwise anyone who go against them will be punished and persecuted for disturbing the libural agenda. If liburals are so “enlightened” how come they are bulling a poor woman like Sarah Palin? I will tell you why, because she is a woman, because she is a mother who wont surrender her baby to the liberals so they can brainwash him, and because she is a Real American who wont be subjected to the communist propaganda… Her Patriotism wont be forgotten… Wikiality.com salutes you Mrs. Palin, give them hell! Wikiality.com is disturbed and shocked with the frequent trend of liburals calling themselves tolerant yet failing to hold such believes. It is a fact that Racism is over in America, yet the liburals "claim" that there is still racism… is true there is racism in America only because the liburals wont stop being racists!! Real Americans like us are being targeted by the libural media in an attempt to silence us from talking about the truthiness about it! They are taking away our freedom of speech! When will this libural racist agenda end?? And to make matters worst they are accusing hard working Real Americans of Racism!!! See, the liburals are exacerbating the situation by bringing Racism into the public forum! Stop talking being racist! Series of Tubes biggest National Threat to America GOP demands restriction on Series of Tubes The Corporate States of America. July 5, 2009 - Many Americans got the chance to celebrate America’s birthday this weekend… well… almost all Americans that is… unfortunately for some, the celebration was spoiled because of the childish behavior of smelly stinky computer geeks who like to surf the inter-webs from their parent's basement. Now you probably wonder how did these dorks ruined America's celebration for all of us… I will tell you how! With the diabolical power of the Series of Tubes. Yes, the Series of Tubes has a dark side… a liberal side... a bear-loving side... As you probably know, Sarah Palin was “forced” to resign from her position as Governor of Alaska to pursue a more ambitious career to save all of us from the wrath of the Wikinazis. This isn’t the last time that The Series of Tubes destroyed The Greatest Maveratrix Ever’s ambitions for greatness a greater future for America; we have evidence that The Series of Tubes rigged the 2008 election… they practically stole the Presidency from Sarah Palin! Ever since then, the media and The Inter-nazis have been bullying, hounding, harassing, and violating Mrs. Palin’s privacy and life! Damn you leaches! Leave her alone! Those damn cyber-vultures have no soul, everyone knows that they need to feed from baby’s blood to live, which is why they have been targeting poor Track this last few months… Don’t worry Palin, the public supports you in these hard times. We understand life has never been easy under the watchful and vengeful eyes of the media… Now, the liberal media and the “Liberal Internetz” will tell you that these are false accusations and allegations, that they are baseless slanders that have to chance in hell to be proven. But is true, because Sarah says so! It is them whom are the guilty ones for spreading baseless lies and rumors! They are the ones who should pay!! The Greatest Maveratrix Ever showed great ingenuity by holding a news conference and declaring her resignation on a Friday, the day before the holiday when Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert are off for the next week before the Holiday, so we could all remember the terrible bloodshed and the great sacrifices to attain the freedoms and liberties that our great Nation enjoys today… it is just sad that Mrs. Palin cannot enjoy those same freedoms and rights that are being denied by the Liberal Media and the Liberal Tubes! The Liberal Tubes have blatantly attacked and smeared Mrs. Palin’s image for months, to the point of driving her nuts and homicidal her becoming incapable of functioning properly for her gubernatorial official duties. These baseless rumors have tarnished Mrs. Palin’s reputation and has caused mental and psychological harm on her family, specially on her child… mmm… what was his name again?… the retarded one… Trick?... These Cyber bullies will pay dearly! Mrs. Palin has already hired an army of lawyers to monitor the Internetz and find anyone out there trying to harm her family. And she will be able to exercise an American tradition and a right that is dear to all Americans... she will sue them for all their values!! Do not worry, these geeks wont be able to hide in their parent's basement forever! Go Maveratrix Go! Sue The Series of Tubes! These days the Liberal Tubes have become more dangerous and troublesome for Real Americans! Think about it, these Tubes are invading the daily lives of Real Americans and we get it gets a glimpse of their embarrassing moments, scandalous behavior, and lapse of judgment to have it plastered all over cyber-space in just seconds of their private lives that could ruin their image and career! The eyes of the Tubes are liberal eyes, hungry and waiting with their 'gotcha journalism' to humiliate Real Americans who won’t follow their liberal doctrines and views. Nation, we are witnessing the rise of a hideous monster and the liberals cannot wait to use that monster against us. They have already corrupted our beloved institutions like religion with their liberal blasphemy! The growing threat from the Liberal Series of Tubes must be stopped! They are a threat to America and a threat to National Security! Otherwise elected official like Sarah Palin wont be able to sleep well ever again, as long as the piercing gaze of the Tubes keep stalking Real Americans like her... waiting for all of us to slip and make some embarrassing blunder for the enjoyment of the liberals… I always said that nothing good has ever come from the Liberal Internetz, there is nothing but pr0n and liberal propaganda in those Tubes. Once we have exterminated the Wikinazis we should replace the Tubes' contents with Real American contents to keep our Nation pure and clean… well, I do agree that maybe NOT all of the Tubes’ ideas are bad… Hillary Clinton Quits! Inspired by The Greatest Maveratrix Ever, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton tenders her resignation. CIRCLING THE SKIES ABOVE TONCONTIN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, TEGUCIGALPA, HONDURAS, July 5, 2009-- Less than a week after receiving a slight twist to her right elbow, Hillary Clinton abandons her post as Obama's Ambassador of Shame in a tearful 90-minute, rambling screed that sounded more like the drunken pleas of a desperate stalker at sentencing than the dignified retirement announcement one would expect from one of Sarah Palin's protégées. "I love you guys," Clinton sobbed over the roar of the jet engines, "I really mean it. We've been through so much together ... I hope we keep in touch. Remember the time we were at the thing and that one guy did that thing and Billy took him out back and made him go away? ..." Aides were able to help Mrs. Clinton to her luxury suite aboard Air Force One, which she borrows all the time, before she could finish that thought just as the satellite phone went down. An unnamed spokesman released a brief statement: :"Mrs. Clinton would like everyone to know that she is not quitting for herself, but for America and anyone who questions her will be sued. That is all." ### North Korea Acting Up! This is a Red Threat! I just wanted to make a personal note… as you know my family is from South Korea, and everytime North Korea acts up while the world watches, I just want to slam my face on the desk… well… North Korea is doing it again and this time they have brought great shame to South Korea!! Today I learned that North Korea has launched more missiles that could strike the US! unveiled a new brand of Beer!!! AND IT IS SUPERIOR THAN OURS! WHAT THE HELL!? SINCE WHEN NORTH KOREA MAKES BEER???? WORST, EVEN BETTER TASTING BEER!! Nation, you probably don’t know this, but if there is one thing that South Korea has not been able to master from our Western Masters Friends is beer… South Korean beer tastes like piss and sweat, you would rather drink raw sewage than drink a South Korean beer! Meanwhile the new North Korean beer tastes better, smoother, tastier, and richer... in other words a poor commie North Korea bested capitalist technologically democratic superior South Korea!! How the hell was a commie country able to surpass South Korea on this??? And North Korea none the lest! How the hell was North Korea able to learn how to brew beer??? (Damn those tea-sucking British!! Damn them and their Britishness!) And with what??? North Korea hardly has enough rice or grain to make beer, let alone feed anyone (except The Glorious Leader and his loyal followers) Kim Jong-il this time is personal!! Oh, yeah. Obama is a pussy for not stopping North Korea from making a Superior Beer than my people! Shame on you Obama! Emergency Update: Sarah Palin asks for donations! Liberal Media continues to bully her! The United States of Sarah Palin. July 3, 2009 - As you probably heard The Greatest Maveratrix Ever of Alaska, Sarah Palin, has resigned her governorship for "personal reasons". But what you probably haven't heard is that she still needs donations for her legal fees so she can continue to fight off the so called "Ethics complains" from the liberal polar bears... lies! Slanders! Which is why we the people of Wikiality.com is asking for your donations... oh, and if you heard some nasty rumors like Embezzlement, Wasilla Sport Complex, Mansion, Ted Stevens, Cabin-to-Nowhere... keep in mind those are just rumors... oh, yeah please transfer your donations and funds to one of the Caiman Islands or some country where there is no extradition EMERGENCY NEWS!!! THE GREATEST MAVERATRIX EVER RESIGNS AS GOVERNOR OF ALASKA!!!! GOP in disarray The United Queendom of Alaska. July 3, 2009 - This is an emergency people!! The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Sarah Palin is resigning from politics… forever!!! This is serious news, no other news matters today!! THIS NEWS IS PRIORITY! Wikiality.com is confused as to why The Greatest Maveratrix Ever would resign in the middle of her official duties, which is political suicide!… unless… The Liberal Media is forcing her!!! Maybe sinister forces are at work here! Worst, maybe Obama has some dirt on her like: *She is being black mailed and is forced to resign *None of her kids are hers *Sex tape scandal *Todd is having an affair… …with a bear… …with a man… …with a wolf… *Sarah Palin is having an affair… …with another man… …with another woman… …with a Polar Bear… …with Mark Sanford (the odds for his one is a 100%)… UPDATE!!!: Nation, we just discovered a very horrific information as to why she is resigning… is so horrible… is such a shocking dark secret that it could destroy the GOP! You see… WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. WE HAD BEEN CONTACED BY THE GOP, RNC, AND RUSH LIMBAUGH TO CEASE ALL TRANSMITIONS UNTIL THE PROBLEM IS RECTIFIED. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE Boring News: Nothing to See… nothing to see, moving on… The United States of Sarah Palin. July 3, 2009 - I am sure you heard the surprising news that Sarah Palin is calling it quits, but I can assure you there is nothing nefarious about it. Besides, she is a Maverick and this is a Very Maverick move… a badass one I may say! And announcing it the day before the Fourth of July? She is a real Patriot! The truth is that she is a little bit exhausted because of the pressures of the gubernatorial office, liberal lies and smear, the email scandals, her staff’s ineptitude, and few other details we don’t need to talk about “unforeseeable” recent events, so she needs to save her energy so she can be crowned Queen of Alaska when the state secedes for the Presidential 2012 elections, that’s a big responsibility! Support for her is strong as ever, Real Americans cant wait to elect her soon! Now the Bear-loving liberals will tell you this is political suicide and unconventional, nonsense! Sarah Palin has no time to waste in such small roles like governorship, because she is going to be our President soon! Sarah Palin needs to focus her career for the future of America and deviate all of her energies and resources when she becomes our president (which will be soon!). Besides, she also wants to spend more time with her family… just like any Real American women should. I even heard that Palin is going hiking the Appalachian Trail next day to unwind from the stress of the gubernatorial office… maybe even get a Baked Alaska… sounds good… Rest well Maveratrix, Alaska is loosing a good governess… *UPDATE: Nation, we were told as soon as news of Sarah Palin's resignation reached all of Alaska, a mysterious object was seeing flying across the sky... we suspect it was some form of UFO... damn aliens... *UPDATE 2: Nation, I had been hearing some nasty rumors as to the Real Reason Sarah Palin is resigning, as Wikiality.com disclosed before, there is definitely nothing nefarious about it... yet the blogosphere seems to be on fire with these wild theories... why dont you liburals get a life? Wonderful News! GOP Unveils Plans for Military Coup! to Retake America! GOP: Is for the good of Democracy! The Terrorist States of America. July 2, 2009 - As you probably learned yesterday, America was at the brink of destruction… but there is still hope! Sources tell us that Glenn Beck is in contact with a "friend" that could help us restore democracy in America. And their plan is amassing… of course there is going to be some bloodshed sacrifices, but don’t worry the GOP agrees that it is a sacrifice that we can endure. After all they approve Military Coups to protect democracy! Patriotic Acts to save America! The support to retake and save America grows stronger each day. We wont allow any more socialist policies that weakens the fabric America to be allowed in this country. :“If we don’t do something soon, we will become Canada!” declared a Real American. He is right, we have evidence that we are becoming Canada, do you want that??? No, America doesn’t want that… our freedoms and liberties had been stolen… stolen by foreign interests that wants the destruction of America… but don’t worry, we will launch a surprise attack against England the foreigners and take it back! We cannot fail! After all, none of our plans can possibly go wrong! Don’t let the Liberal Media silence your voices! Specially that Joo! Keep the voices for America strong! Oh, yeah. We would like to congratulate State Rep. Cynthia Davis for her long fight against children Welfare Queens. We the people of Wikiality.com salutes you. And if you are interested in contacting Cynthia Davis to congratulate her on her long fight against poverty, here is her contact info: Representative: Cynthia Davis, 19th District Majority Floor Whip :Missouri State Capitol Room 113 :201 W. Capitol Ave. :Jefferson City, MO 65101 *Phone: 573-751-9768 *Website: http://www.cynthiadavis.net/ *E-Mail cynthia.davis@house.mo.gov Obama Now Emperor Mooslim Tyrant Obama has total control of Congress The Mooslim Empire of Obama. July 1, 2009 - We live in scary times… scary times! As you probably know by now, the mooslim tyrant has taken control of Congress now that he has 60 Seats on his hand. News of the take over has brought fear and torment to all Americans. Now that Obama has enough devil-democrats on his hand, he can implement all the socialist policies that he wants… he is unstoppable! One can only imagine what kind of Horrors will the Obama Administration will implement to punish Real America! News that Obama is now The Gay Mooslim Emperor of America has encouraged and emboldened our enemies and Bears to invade America. There is already news that Pirates have already taken over Canada and as soon as they are finished we are next! :“We are doomed! Doomed I tell you!! The Gay Army is now unstoppable!! The liberals are dancing on the streets, and our children will be brainwashed with liberal lies!!! It will be a Dark New age forGay America!” screamed a hysterical Republican Senator at the top of his rooftop. :“I foresee a Dark Future for America!!! Men will be gay marrying men. Women will stop being mothers and wives and lesbian marry other women! Heterosexual Marriage will become illegal and cease to exist! Then America will descend into a horrible Civil War, further eroding our financial institutions and bringing a new era of Economic Depression!!!” :“Taxes!! I foresee an age of high taxation to all Americans and monetary losses! Real Americans will be interned in concentration camps for being “Conservatives”. Obama will start WWIII with Iran and the joos will abandon us! WAR!!! MORE WAR AND BLOOD!!! Is the end of the World!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!” declared the man before he jumped to his death. Nation… indeed these are Dark Times, but Wikiality.com has not lost hope yet, we know for a fact that the GOP has a secret plan to win the war… and it has proven to be effective… I mean… what’s the worst that could happen? ---- Breaking News Archive